Usuario discusión:Saile aipas
Mm?¿ Hola Saile, soy Hashidara, quería informarle de que el Mod Ryukazi me baneo por una razón que supuestamente es por decir eres tonto? .v. bueh, y una usuaria estuvo diciendo insultos como Maldito Mentiroso! tambien hizo flood, bueh, en total ya llevaba 3 avisos y el moderador Sasukeuzumaki le dio su respectivo baneo de 2 semanas. Pero parece ser que Ryukazi me paso el baneo a mi, solo lo digo para que esten atentos a lo que hacen algunos moderadores. Un saludoo :) . |time=''Cuida a tus amigos o quedaras entre las sombras hasta que el odio y desesperación te consuma'' |text=15pxVen a mi y obtendras al poder... ¿donde estoy? Estoy en las sombras...Pincha para visitar mis sombras...15px}} 19:42 2 sep 2013 (UTC) checa esta graciosa captura http://imm.io/1hzvw --BraKoD UcHiHa 06:00 9 sep 2013 (UTC) Pido disculpas -------- No volveré a subir imágenes que no use o que estén mal nombradas, las que subí sí iba a usarlas pero luego no lo hice y ya no supe cómo borrarlas, fue sólo eso. Por otro lado, otras las corregí y ahora mismo le di un uso. Saludos.. Akira Hatake (discusión) 01:16 15 sep 2013 (UTC) Darwin Hola Saile, quería saber tu opinión acerca de aplicar Darwin en el wiki, te dejo aquí un blog informativo sobre que consiste (Darwin). Tengo entendido que las comunidades grandes pueden pedir ya que se aplique. Saludoss link=Usuario discusión:Sasuke UcHiA 14:04 15 sep 2013 (UTC) ¿Dónde están las inconsistencias? thumb @Uzumaki hugo discusión Hola, quisiera saber como entro a la Academia Ninja Themaster uzumaki (discusión) 00:27 3 oct 2013 (UTC) Re: Usuarios a punto de un bloqueo Hi pues veras estas haciendo un poco de escandalo no es como que hayan hecho la Segunda Guerra Mundial de Ediciones, Uzumaki estaba confundido con un termino, Gaara lo cambio Uzumaki penso que esto era incorrecto y lo deshizo, Gaara lo volvio a poner como antes y eso fue todo es un poco exagerado amenazar con bloquear. Saludooss -- 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 17:31 13 oct 2013 (UTC) "Mediano" ¿Qué hay de malo con el término? siempre lo utilicé como formato estándar en el Alcance de los jutsus... saludos, [[User:Uzumaki hugo|''Uzumaki hugo]] ([[User Talk:''Uzumaki hugo|''Mi discusión]]) 18:26 13 oct 2013 (UTC) *¿entonces porque la wikia esta llena de "medianos"? saludos [[Usuario_discusión:Uzumaki_hugo|Uzumaki hugo]] ([[Usuario_discusión:Uzumaki_hugo|''Usuario_discusión:Uzumaki_hugo]]) 09:50 15 oct 2013 (UTC) Hola Hola Saile como estas?? te escribo para decirte tres cosas: tu periodo de castigo termino hace mucho tiempo a si que puedes volver al chat (supongo que esto ya lo sabes pero quería estar seguro de informártelo), la segunda cosa es sobre lo que me dijiste de Gaara y el otro usuario y te agradezco por informarse sobre esa guerra de edición aunque en mi opinión antes de tomar medidas tan drásticas deberíamos incentivarlos a que discutan sobre sus ediciones para llegar a un acuerdo conjunto, hablarlo con un usuario de mayor experiencia o ponerlo en la discusión (que para eso existen). Y la última cosa es que te aviso que hace días se abrió el Foro:Propuestas de Remodelación de Artículos, así que puedes votar. Saludos. Fuego 013 (discusión) 21:11 16 oct 2013 (UTC) - Hola, solo queria saber por que me banearon un año? osea, no hice nada Obi-Wan Tano (discusión) 02:40 20 oct 2013 (UTC) Saludos Hola Saile, esto acontecé, Rii nyan me "inculpo" de que yo estaba molestandola a ella por el chat privado lo cual nunca paso, solo charlabamos chevere, pero Akira se tomo esa broma en serio y me insultó, aquí dejo captura http://prntscr.com/21ihi8. Y también dejaré capturas de la conversación de chat privado que tuve con Eli, para demostrar que en ningún momento la ofendí verbalmente http://prntscr.com/21ihle, http://prntscr.com/21ihm0, http://prntscr.com/21ihmf, http://prntscr.com/21ihnt, http://prntscr.com/21ihog, http://prntscr.com/21ihp5, http://prntscr.com/21ihq3, http://prntscr.com/21ii1i, http://prntscr.com/21ii2m. Si son necesarias más capturas te las pasaré solo avisame, eso es todo. Saludos 22:55 2 nov 2013 (UTC) Dígame usted A que se debio mi anterior bloqueo, no he hecho absolutamente nada en este wiki, agradeceria que en vez de bloquearme de nuevo, conteste en mi página de discusión.186.147.19.244 20:25 4 nov 2013 (UTC) Digame va a contestar o no? SAILE QUIERO ENTRAR EN LA ACADEMIA DE KIRI POR FAVOR 'Ino Yamanaka Nara (discusión) 19:43 5 nov 2013 (UTC)INO YAMANAKA NARA'Ino Yamanaka Nara (discusión) 19:43 5 nov 2013 (UTC)' Thanks! Hello. Thanks for adding it and for the notification.--DevaMK ✉ 19:08 8 nov 2013 (UTC) introducion a la academia Quisiera entrar en su academia si quiere. Kisslady (discusión) 19:34 8 nov 2013 (UTC) yo también quiero entrar si me dejas amigo David hyuga uzumaki(discusión) 23:47 8 nov 2013 Hola no entiendo porque cierras el hilo de "QUE OPINAN DEL CAMBIO DE SASUKE" tu argumento ha sido "sin sentido"... ¿Sin sentido? Es un hilo como cualquier otro y que trata de un tema actual en el manga y dentro de poco en el anime, creo que tiene sentido que la gente opine sobre el cambio que ha dado el camino de Sasuke. Hay decenas de hilos abiertos que son duplicado, o de preguntas tontas de miembros y esos si son "sin sentido". Hoy mismo iba a responder a un compañero de la Wikia y no he podido porque lo has cerrado, ¿hay posibilidades de volverlo a abrir? Como digo el tema sobre el cambio de Sasuke es un tema actual del manga y creo que aún hay miembros de la Wikia que les gustaría opinar. Saludos. Hilo cerrado Hola no entiendo porque cierras el hilo de "QUE OPINAN DEL CAMBIO DE SASUKE" tu argumento ha sido "sin sentido"... ¿Sin sentido? Es un hilo como cualquier otro y que trata de un tema actual en el manga y dentro de poco en el anime, creo que tiene sentido que la gente opine sobre el cambio que ha dado el camino de Sasuke. Hay decenas de hilos abiertos que son duplicado, o de preguntas tontas de miembros y esos si son "sin sentido". Hoy mismo iba a responder a un compañero de la Wikia y no he podido porque lo has cerrado, ¿hay posibilidades de volverlo a abrir? Como digo el tema sobre el cambio de Sasuke es un tema actual del manga y creo que aún hay miembros de la Wikia que les gustaría opinar. Saludos. Hola! Ya he hecho mi primera edición =) me gustaría ingresar en la academia ninja de Kirigakure. Gracias! Efemkey22 (discusión) 23:23 22 nov 2013 (UTC) Comunidades aliadas Hola nuevamente Saile! Últimamente estamos haciendo grandes cambios en cuanto a la forma de organización de Ben 10 Wiki, y entre esas tareas teníamos pensado hacer un sistema de comunidades aliadas. Por esa misma razón, quería consultarte si era posible "aliar" es.naruto y es.ben10, tal como ustedes tienen en portada y nosotros vamos a implementar una nueva opción en el Footer de la wikia. Un saludo y felices ediciones. --[[User:Benfutbol10|'Benfutbol10']] [DiscusiónPetic. diseño] 14:22 29 nov 2013 (UTC) :'Agrego': Demostración de la opción de comunidades aliadas (arriba de los spotlights). [[User:Benfutbol10|'Benfutbol10']] [DiscusiónPetic. diseño] 18:35 29 nov 2013 (UTC) hola saile,me gustaria unirme a la academia,como lo hago?Shisui uchihaa (discusión) 17:51 30 nov 2013 (UTC) Abre hilo Hola no entiendo porque cierras el hilo de "QUE OPINAN DEL CAMBIO DE SASUKE" tu argumento ha sido "sin sentido"... ¿Sin sentido? Es un hilo como cualquier otro y que trata de un tema actual en el manga y dentro de poco en el anime, creo que tiene sentido que la gente opine sobre el cambio que ha dado el camino de Sasuke. Hay decenas de hilos abiertos que son duplicado, o de preguntas tontas de miembros y esos si son "sin sentido". Hoy mismo iba a responder a un compañero de la Wikia y no he podido porque lo has cerrado, ¿hay posibilidades de volverlo a abrir? Como digo el tema sobre el cambio de Sasuke es un tema actual del manga y creo que aún hay miembros de la Wikia que les gustaría opinar. hola gracias lo voy a tomar en cuenta todo una pregunta cuando quiera crear un articulo como puedo saber si alguien ya la a creado Zombie pvz (discusión) 18:40 5 dic 2013 (UTC)zombie pvzZombie pvz (discusión) 18:40 5 dic 2013 (UTC) Plagio de artículos Hola Saile, tengo entendido o al menos eso parece, que eres el Administrador de esta wiki. Soy un usuario que viene de otras wikis (no es difícil suponer cual es una de ellas) y también acostumbro a pasearme por la Comunidad Central. Recientemente encontré allí un mensaje que una usuaria llamada MaquiHaruno dejo solicitando ayuda para la wiki de la cual ella es fundadora. Simplemente entre a esa wiki haber que tal y me lleve una sorpresa. La wiki de esta usuaria "AnimPeli" (Anime y Películas) esta conformada por más de 1000 artículos, de los cuales a simple vista todos en su mayoría son copiados de Naruto Wiki. Por si fuera poco, no da crédito alguno a esta wiki (de donde saco la información) en ninguna parte. Yo personalmente hubiese denunciado directamente esto en la central. Pero debido a que ustedes son la wiki afectada preferí comunicárselos y dejarlo en sus manos. '''Aquí te dejo unos ejemplos de sus artículos para que veas:' Ciempiés Gigante (Artículo) *AnimePeli *Naruto wiki Camaleón Gigante de Cola de Serpiente (Artículo) *AnimPeli *Naruto wiki Naruto Uzumaki (Artículo) *AnimPeli *Naruto wiki Espero haberles ayudado. Un saludo. --Garlick Jr. Inmortal 21:17 5 dic 2013 (UTC) Imagenes Subida por mi. ammm bueno hola soy nuevo y he subido varias imagenes y no se si eso es malo o bueno no tengo mucho conocimiento espero me ayudes gracias, saludos y que pena la molestia --Shiriu Uchiha (discusión) 17:30 6 dic 2013 (UTC) Hola:) Bueno queria decirte que recientemente pedi que que me desabilitaran mi cuenta anterior,http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Alexandra_Rinpara poder crear una nueva(no podia pedir renombramiento de cuenta porque ya lo habia pedido con anterioridad y no se puede mas de uno) y queria simplemente avisar que algunas de las cosas que tenia en mi perfil anterior queria pasarlas a mi cuenta nueva no todas porque yo complique tanto mi perfil anterior que yo misma acabe aburriendome,te lo digo porque bueno tu eres el que manda aqui y no quisiera que los otros adm,ni los mod vayan a pensar que soy una usuaria nueva que esta tomando las cosas de perfiles ajenos ya que tengo entendido que esta prohibido editar los perfiles de otros usuarios. Gracias *Rin.Nohara.1 (discusión) 23:09 6 dic 2013 (UTC) Skim Hola Saile como estas?? te escribo porque hace unos días hable con Skim sobre su actividad en la wiki y me informo que ha estado y va a estar muy ocupado y que si es urgente la presencia de más Moderadores podíamos entregarle su cargo a alguien que estuviera más activo y pueda cumplir con las tareas que con lleva ser Moderador, así que dime si lo damos a otra persona??. Fuego 013 (discusión) 02:18 9 dic 2013 (UTC) Asunto Hola Saile, hace poco el usuario Orochimaru neOh ha subido gran cantidad de imágenes las cuales ya existían en la wiki, además de que algunas eran fan arts mal nombrados y sin uso. Las imagenes ya existentes las colocó en su perfil, entonces, lo que te venía a pedir es ver si tenía el permiso de editar el perfil del usuario para cambiar las imagenes que él tiene por las existentes, o en caso que no, si se procederá a borrar de una sola vez las imagenes. Yo ya le avisé al usuario acerca de esto y espero que no lo repita, pero espero tu decisión. LeoHatake 02:48 10 dic 2013 (UTC) Asunto Hola Saile, ya está solucionado, intenta editar en modo visual en Cerbatana de Precisión. LeoHatake 23:59 13 dic 2013 (UTC) Un Pasaporte Estimado Mizukage: Querría pedirle que si por favor podría dejarme entrar a su Aldea para ser su estudiante (No veo ningún estudiante), si me deja por favor informe me. PD: Disculpe las molestias. Atte: Kabutomaru Yakushi Hola, soy nuevo y me gustaría ingresar a la academia. Ramos Joshue Ramos ,(Discusión) Feliz año nuevo Hola, Quería desearte un feliz año nuevo con felicidad, salud, suerte y dinero para ti y para los que tu quieras (yo incluido {?}). Y descuida que tu deseo de volver a verme todos los días en el chat de Naruto Wiki pronto se realizara ;-) Por cierto si puedes avisar a Alvaro445, Leo Hatake, Kanon (o Kratos, ya no acuerdo) y el resto de la "pandilla" cuando estés presente en el chat, te lo agradezco. Feliz 2014 Y ya OS contare por que tanto tiempo sin conectarme, en general 2013 fue muy malo para mi :'( Bye! MAESTRO AX -- Dime aprendiz -- '''NACIÓN:'Pueblo de la arena''' 21:06 30 dic 2013 (UTC) me puede ayudar resulta que me quise crear una cuenta pero por mas que trato el email de confimarcion jamas llega es un error ?? si me llega le aviso gracias Hola como elimino mis cuentas de acá ?? Uzumaki0627 (discusión) 01:40 7 ene 2014 (UTC)Uzumaki0627 Cuddlefan: Fuck you, go kill yourself, you just ban someone you just meet, you use admin abuse, fuck you! Agradecimiento y petición Hola Saile cómo esta le quería decir gracias por sacar eso de mi perfil, Le quería pedir si no es mucha molestia que protega mi perfil para que solamente usuarios registrados puedan editarlo, no es porque crea que mi perfil es el mas lindo si no para que no ocurran accidentes como ese de nuevo Gracias Suerte y Salu2 Matane. '''GRAN TORNEO Hola Sailes me gustaría saber si la función encuesta está activada en el Foro, porque no la he encontrado. En caso de estar desactivada me gustaría saber si la podrías activar. Mi idea es hacer una macro encuesta, similar como hicimos en la Wiki Hielo y Fuego. me gustaría hacer una torneo de combates entre los personajes de Naruto. Cada usuario debería de dar su voto y explicar porque cree que ese combatiente ganaría al otro, justificando su voto y dando razones. Cada combatiente ganador pasaría a la siguiente ronda hasta llegar a la final. Podríamos hacer una lista de los 50 ninjas más fuertes o pupulares, o quizás hacer una "encuesta preeliminar" de por ejemplo 100 o 150 personajes de Naruto y los más votados sean los que participan en el torneo, así los usuarios tendrían oportunidad de que sus personajes favoritos participaran. Creo que podríamos hacer un gran torneo seguido por todos los usuarios, me encantaría que se pudiera hacer. Si es cuestión del trabajo que podría acarrear yo podría hacerme cargo del recuento de votos, etc. Si te parece una buena idea, ya se discutiría como se haría. ScoRpiON-k (discusión) 14:00 13 ene 2014 (UTC)Scorpion-kScoRpiON-k (discusión) 14:00 13 ene 2014 (UTC) hola señor mizukage, quisiera hacerle una pregunta, ¿como pido la entrada la academia? Fede perty (discusión) 00:29 22 ene 2014 (UTC) Academia Hola señor Mizukage, quisiera hacerle una pregunta, ¿como hago para entrar en la academia? Pd: le pregunte lo mismo arriba pero me olvide de poner el asunto y nose editar Muchas gracias, Saludos! Fede perty (discusión) 00:43 22 ene 2014 (UTC) Fan Art Hola Saile cómo esta, mi petición era que si no podía borrar este Fan Art Porque esta mal nombrado y con pocos Pixeles, disculpe que lo moleste por algo tan simple como esto, Al proposito cómo hago para unirme al grupo anti-vandalismo de Naruto wiki, Espero me responda. Bueno eso era todo Gracias Suerte y Salu2. Matane -- | ||}}}|28px[[Usuario:David hyuga uzumaki|''David Hyuga]] 30px [[Usuario Discusión:David hyuga uzumaki|Uzumaki.]]30px 02:35 22 ene 2014 (UTC) Ranking 2014 Hola Saile quiero hacer el Ranking de aldeas del 2014, por lo que necesito que me envies la siguiente información: *'Número de Ninjas en tu aldea': incluye a todos los usuarios activos, inactivos, retirados y a ti mismo pero no cuentes a los ninjas de Academia (osea deben ser ninjas superiores al rango Estudiante), a los ninjas expulsados y que abandonaron la aldea. *'Número de Ninjas activos''' *'Número de Ninjas que ingresaron a la Academia y se graduaron.' *'Número de Misiones Totales hechas por todos los ninjas de la aldea.' *'Números de Ninjas que ingresaron a la Academia y fueron expulsados.' *'Números de Ninjas inactivos y retirados.' *'Números de Ninjas que fueron expulsados y/o abandonaron la aldea.' Necesito que me des esta información lo más pronto posible. PD: Si por casualidad no sabes el número exacto de estos datos dame un aproximado. Fuego 013 (discusión) 18:26 30 ene 2014 (UTC) Academia Ninja Hola, mí estimado Saile ¿Cómo está usted? Bueno, espero que bien, porque yo más que bien, ya que he hecho el progreso que usted me dijo "Haz más ediciones y después vemos" (en otra palabras) ¡Bueno! Ya he hecho 100 ediciones de las cuales yo tenía 60, bueno, mí duda es la siguiente ¿Puedo entrar a su Academia Ninja? ¡Espero con ansias su respuesta! PD: Disculpe las molestias. Atte. Kabutomaru Yakushi discusión 05:00 14 feb 2014 (UTC) Advertencia final Sí, es verdad, realmente tiene razón y prometo no volver hacerlo desde ahora en adelante, si creo un episodio lo haré con mí Sinopsis y además no lo crearé sin Sinopsis (incompleto), etcétera. Realmente discúlpeme, y no crea que hago "competición" por crearlo primero, lo creo primero porque ya salió (en el momento) en japonés, nada más. Sin nada más que decir, saludos, cuídese y abrazo grande. PD: Prometo no volver a hacerlo nunca más. うちはサスケ }} 16:39 20 feb 2014 (UTC) No desaparescas Hey no desaparezcas del todo, entra algún día para que hablemos y trabajemos en algún proyecto. Archivo:Rock_Lee_Firma.gif 02:40 3 mar 2014 (UTC) Decisión Administrativa Hola Saile como estas?? Por medio de este mensaje te informo que la administración ha discutido tu situación y hemos llegado a una decisión. Debo recordarte que en esta discusión las quejas personales no fueron aceptadas y que todo se analizo objetivamente para llegar a la posible mejor solución. Se llego a la decisión de que, a pesar de las contribuciones que hiciste durante tu tiempo como administrador, tu cargo como ADM y Primer Mizukage se te será retirado, por lo que volveras a ser parte de los usuarios regulares de la wiki. Sin embargo, espero que a pesar de las circunstancias puedas seguir contribuyendo a la wiki, para demostrar en un futuro no tan lejanos que puedes pertenecer nuevamente a la Administración. Lamento que se haya llegado a esta decisión, y quiero agradecerte por todo lo que aportaste mientras eras ADM, estamos muy agradecidos. En cuanto a tu aldea, pronto se buscara un coordinador temporal y como tu Academia no tiene estudiante será cerrada temporalmente hasta escoger al nuevo Mizukage, para más información ponte atento al blog que creare en estos próximos días. Saludos. Fuego 013 (discusión) 03:25 13 mar 2014 (UTC) Mensaje de DeviantART Hola Conoces a Eranuel Re- URGENTE! reversion Gracias por avisar. Ya he revertido sus ediciones y lo he bloqueado. 07:48 6 jun 2014 (UTC) Sobre Modo Sabio Hola Saile! ¿Cómo estás? He visto tu mensaje en la discusión de Fuego y me gustaría que me lo aclarases, ya que al menos yo leyéndolo dos veces lo he interpretado de distintas formas. ¿La corrección que mencionaste en el artículo del Modo Sabio crees que es correcta o que no lo es? Porque si crees que lo es entonces no creo que haya tanto problema con los conceptos ya que por lo que parece después de esa corrección nadie ha tocado el artículo (si hay alguien que no lo tiene claro se le explicará sin problemas, claro está) En caso de que opines que esa corrección sea incorrecta y los jutsus deberían mantenerse en el artículo del Modo Sabio tengo que decir, que como bien has explicado en la discusión de Fuego, este tan solo añade Energía Natural como refuerzo, cuando en cambio los jutsus derivados del Jutsu Sabio de los Seis Caminos también poseen un refuerzo extra del chakra de las Bestias con Cola por lo cual a mí me parece que deberían ser categorizados por separado ya que no es lo mismo. Saludoss link=Usuario discusión:Sasuke UcHiA 20:36 29 sep 2014 (UTC) Databook Hola Saile. Bueno, en parte tienes razón, editan muchas cosas a lo loco. Pero es prácticamente toda la wiki, a menos que se bloqueen los principales, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, etc. Pero aún así quedarían los otros.. 02:21 6 nov 2014 (UTC) Re:Imágenes repetidas Hola Saile, la verdad no sabía que esa imagen existía, solamente vi la que estaba en el artículo de Chouji en ese momento, además se supone que se debe agregar a la categoría Borrrar, ya que vos y yo tenemos la mala suerte de no tener algún cargo que nos permita borrar las imágenes nosotros mismos, para que cuando algún asistente o admin vea tal imagen la borre. En cuanto a esa está en uso, precisamente en la infobox del artículo, por lo que primero le tengo que preguntar a un administrador, esperar que me conteste y cuando obtenga su permiso recién ahí puedo cambiarla. Cuando me conteste la cambio, Suerte. PD:Es raro cuando subí la imagen a través del Especial:SubirArchivo no me apareció el aviso de que ya existía. -- |2 = [[Usuario Discusión:Usui Uzumaki|Gakusei no Kumo]] }} 16:42 29 nov 2014 (UTC) Pokémon: Leyendas Hola Saile, perdona que me fuí del chat pero mi internet no es muy bueno que digamos, aún así lo del Tipo Lucha tenemos un espacio para la siguiente misión, así que si aún tienes la idea de unirtenos, por favor, házmelo saber lo antes posible debido a que tenemos que crear las cosas previas a la misión, y tu personaje sería una de las cosas a redactar. Muchas gracias, te ha hablado Zider y te deso, buenas noches. -- 04:52 1 feb 2015 (UTC) Re - Re - Pokémon: Leyendas :: Puedes comenzar a hacer el personaje, creo que ya tienes la idea de cómo sería (haremos los cambios sobre la marcha) pero por favor mira J y trata de hacerlo nivelado al poder que por ahora tenemos, ya que ninguno de nuestros Pokémon ha evolucionado todabía. Te veo futuro en nuestra wiki, así que por favor comienza lo antes posible porque necesitamos tener las bases para poder meterte en el siguiente Arco. Recuerda que es un fanon de pokémon, así que las estrategias están completamente permitidas. :: Si tienes algún amigo interesado en unirse, por favor, no dudes en hacérmelo saber, estamos buscando personal. :: Te ha hablado Zider Ximenon y te deseo, buenas noches 17:03 1 feb 2015 (UTC) Proyecto Videojuegos Hola Saile, qué tal? Dentro de muy poco se re-activarán algunos proyectos y quisiera saber si seguirás siendo miembro del Proyecto Videojuegos. Espero tu pronta respuesta. Saludos 75px 13:38 8 may 2015 (UTC)Celeste Uchiha Re: Polilla Nocturna Hola Saile, esta bueno el gif jaja. Bueno en el manga si aparece, lo dice para formar el dragón. Aquí está. Saludos. 16:28 1 ago 2015 (UTC) Revisión de Usuarios Hola Saile, bueno eso también me pareció muy raro teniendo en cuenta que en la infobox de Shikamaru no había nada. Pediré una comprobación para ver. Saludos. 14:12 12 dic 2015 (UTC) Recuerdos Hola, Saile. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Estoy de vuelta, y editando como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. No sé de ti; me dicen que de vez en cuando te conectas. A ver si algún día te conectas, y podemos charlar un rato, que hace años que no lo hacemos. Estamos en contacto. Alvaro455 (discusión) 15:48 11 ago 2017 (UTC) Re: Malas Ediciónes Agradecemos tu preocupación y mensaje Saile, ya he revisado las últimas ediciones de Edu y más allá de algunos detalles que pueden corregirse no pienso que sean malas ediciones y no veo motivo por el que ponerle en aviso. Simplemente le comentaré cuando lo vea en el chat algunos aspectos que mejorar y eso será todo. Saludooss Dariel Senju (discusión) 13:56 5 oct 2017 (UTC)